


#15 Hot Springs

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Memorials, No Happy Ending Fest, One Shot, POV Victor Nikiforov, Past Character Death, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: They'd only been married ten years.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 1000 Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	#15 Hot Springs

Viktor couldn't bring himself to go.

It hurt too much.

It reminded him too much of his husband.

He wasn't going to the hot springs.

He ignored the looks of pity as everyone departed.

He stayed where he was.

"Sir, are you alright?"

No, he wasn't, but he couldn't say that.

Instead, he gave a shining smile,

"Sorry, I was just lost in my head."

And he left the building.

Everything was reminding him of him.

It was going to be one of those days then.

He tried not to think about how much he missed him.

Or that day.

He shook his head, a pained grimace on his face and tears in his eyes.

He was getting looks from passerbys.

He couldn't take it.

He needed to be alone.

He couldn't break down in the middle of the road.

He broke into a run.

He found a fairly empty park.

He sat under the tree.

He let himself think.

About how the clear skies reminded him of their wedding.

How wonderful he looked in that suit.

How happy they'd been.

He didn't even stop himself from thinking about _that day_.

The day his life fell apart.

They'd only been married for ten years.

Viktor was so ready to spend his entire life with him.

They had been talking about kids since they finally retired.

How horrible the phone call had been.

How the driver had barely been charged with a fine.

How his heart shattered.

How he refused to believe it until he saw his lovely husband unresponsive.

How he tried to make them hold him for longer.

Until they told him that he was gone.

How he went home and had to contact their parents.

How they all cried together.

The funeral was horrible.

He had paid for only the best.

He'd paid for it all.

He made sure his beloved was buried in Hasetsu.

The townspeople put up a small memorial to remember their star skater.

So many people attended the funeral

They were all so distraught.

Phichit would refuse to set foot in Japan for months after that.

He still avoided it when possible.

He even left Social Media, suddenly and without any warning, for exactly a year and fifty seven days.

He had been bombarded with comments that were relieved he wasn't dead.

The reminder sent Phichit back into a depression that his friends barely managed to get him out of.

Viktor was ashamed to say that he had been no help.

He'd joined his parents and sister.

They welcomed him into their home for weeks.

So they could grieve together.

But Viktor had to leave.

He didn't want to leave.

He called them once a week.

He visited once a month.

He didn't retreat like he wanted to.

Even though they reminded him so much of Yūri.

He couldn't let them lose another son because he was selfish.

It had been three years.

Most of them had gotten over it.

Yuri still swore and held back tears when his name was called.

It'd gotten to the point where he preferred Yurio, even if he refused to admit it.

Phichit still cried when he went to Japan.

Phichit still had bad days where he just wanted everything to stop.

If happy-go-lucky Phichit was still struggling, Viktor was sure he still had an excuse.

Мама still cried in the mornings when she remembered that her baby wouldn't be calling to say hello.

That her child had died before her.

Папа still cried when he passed by his room.

They'd set up a memorial so he'd never be forgotten.

Mari cried whenever she saw Katsudon was on the menu.

She was always distraught when she passed by any cemetery.

So Viktor was sure he got a pass.

He'd given everything for Yūri.

He loved him so much.

If it had been him or Yūri, he would've jumped headfirst into that car.

If only they'd been together.

Sure, Yūri would be hurt just as much as him.....but Yūri was strong.

He'd be able to move on.

Yūri would be able to grieve normally, he'd be able to find happiness again.

Viktor couldn't.

Not when his life was Yūri.

Everything reminded him of Yūri.

Little conversations he was sure he'd forgotten only popped up to remind him that Yūri wanted to visit that restaurant, or that Yūri once told a funny story about a vendor's stall.

He couldn't help himself when he started watching the endless videos he had of the both of them.

The ones where they playfully pranked each other.

The ones where Yūri had taken his phone and recorded a surprise.

The ones where they teased Yura and he went a bright red.

Then there were older ones where they skated together, someone else had caught the moment.

Or the ones where Yūri was an angel on ice that Viktor couldn't help recording.

Viktor had a private instagram account where he immortalized every video, picture, and voicemail he could find.

Everything on his phone.

Everything on Yūri's phone.

Everything that others had sent him.

Only his family and friends had access to that account.

He planned on unprivating it before he died.

Just so the internet would never forget Yūri Katsuki.

So the internet would never forget the love that Viktor and Yūri shared.

It was like an eternal memorial.

He wasn't letting anyone forget Yūri.

He couldn't.

Not when he was so loved by so many people.

He'd gotten permission from their parents to do it.

He wondered what the reaction would be.

To immortalizing his love.

He only gave Mari and Yura the password.

So no one could tamper with it.

So there were back ups to unprivate it if he didn't do it in time.

He'd even bribed a few officials so that no one could get it taken down.

No, Yūri Katsuki deserved to be remembered, no matter how much pain it put Viktor through.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, sorry. YOI was the first thing that came to mind, and we've all established that I can only write sad and/or bittersweet things.


End file.
